Wieselpfote (DC)
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Wird von der Meute zerfleischt |Rang1=Junges |RName1=WieseljungesE-Mail an Beltz (Swiftkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Wieselpfote (Swiftpaw) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Goldblüte |Familie2=Vater |FName2=FlickenpelzVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie3=Bruder |FName3=Unbekanntes getigertes Junges |Familie4=Halbschwester |FName4=Bernsteinpelz |Familie5=Halbbruder |FName5=Brombeerstern |Mentor=Langschweif |lebend=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Stunde der Finsternis, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Verbannt, Moth Flight's Vision, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans}} Wieselpfote (Original: Swiftpaw) ist ein kleiner, schwarz-weißer Kater mit weichen Pfoten und hellen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Obwohl er weder erwähnt wird, oder noch direkt auftritt, wird er von Goldblüte, seiner Mutter, gesäugt. Als der SchattenClan den DonnerClan angreift, beschützt Rosenschweif die beiden. Feuer und Eis :Wieseljunges wird der Schüler von Langschweif und erhält von Blaustern den Namen Wieselpfote. Er scheint am Anfang aber keinen besonders großen Ehrgeiz zu haben. Langschweif behandelt Wieselpfote um Längen besser als Feuerherz, als dieser in den Clan gekommen ist. Wieselpfote ist ein sehr kleiner und nervöser Schüler. Er spottet zusammen mit Langschweif, als Wolkenjunge in den Clan aufgenommen wird, was bedeutet, dass er die Abneigung gegenüber Hauskätzchen von seinem Mentor mit übernommen hat. Geheimnis des Waldes :Während einer Großen Versammlung deutet alles darauf hin, dass Wieselpfote einigen SchattenClan-Schülern erzählt hat, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Unterschlupf gewährt, was die Schüler dann dem Rest vom SchattenClan erzählen. Dies verursacht einen Krieg zwischen dem WindClan und dem SchattenClan gegen den DonnerClan, da die anderen Clans erzürnt darüber gewesen sind, dass der DonnerClan eine Katze schützt, die solche schlechten Taten vollbracht hat. Feuerherz bemerkt, dass Wieselpfote aussieht, als würde er sich ziemlich schuldig fühlen, als sich die anderen Clans gegen den DonnerClan stellen, da sie Braunschweif Schutz gewähren. Vor dem Sturm :Wieselpfote ist weiterhin der Schüler von Langschweif. Er ist nun einer der älteren Schüler. :Er wird erwähnt, als er vor der Schülerzeremonie von Aschenjunges und Rauchjunges mit den anderen Schülern spricht. :Nach dem Waldbrand löst er Mausefell bei der Wache ab und hilft beim Wiederaufbau des Lagers. Gefährliche Spuren :Wieselpfote geht mit Blaustern, Feuerherz, Wolkenpfote und seinem Mentor Langschweif auf Patrouille. Als sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille bei den Sonnenfelsen finden, schickt Feuerherz ihn zurück zum Lager, um Verstärkung zu holen. :Nach dem Kampf gibt Langschweif Feuerherz die Schuld dafür, dass Wieselpfote noch nicht zum Krieger ernannt worden ist, weil Feuerherz ihn zum Lager zurückgeschickt hat, um Verstärkung zu holen und er so nicht viel kämpfen konnte. :Wieselpfote ist bereit, ein Krieger zu werden, aber Blaustern ist fest davon überzeugt, dass alle Katzen, besonders Tigerkralles frühere Anhänger wie Langschweif, in ihrem Clan Verräter sind und weigert sich deshalb, Wieselpfote zum Krieger zu ernennen. Später ernennt Blaustern Wolkenpfote zum Krieger, obwohl Wieselpfote älter ist als er. :Wieselpfote ist frustriert und will sich beweisen. Aus Frust und Ärger überredet er Maispfote dazu, etwas wirklich Tapferes zu tun, damit Blaustern sie zum Krieger machen muss. Er geht mit ihr zu den Schlangenfelsen, um herauszufinden, was die Katzen im Wald jagt. Dort treffen sie auf eine wilde Hundemeute. Maispfote wird fast getötet und eines ihrer Augen wird ausgekratzt, ihr eines Ohr zerfetzt, während Wieselpfote versucht, auf einen Baum zu fliehen. Maispfote klammert sich an einen der Hunde, als dieser sich dem Rest Meute anschließt. Aber die Hunde ziehen Wieselpfote vom Baum auf den Boden, wo er von den Hunden getötet wird, während Maispfote, sehr schwer verletzt, überlebt. Stunde der Finsternis :Während Feuersterns Anführerzeremonie erscheint Wieselpfote kurz als ein Mitglied vom SternenClan, dabei ähnelt er mehr einem Krieger. Feuerstern entschuldigt sich bei Wieselpfote, da er ihn nicht zu einem Krieger ernennen konnte, aber Wieselpfote ist nun reifer und ist daher nicht böse auf ihn. Er gibt Feuerstern sein sechstes Leben mit dem Geschenk des Lehrens, so kann er seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten an alle jungen Katzen im DonnerClan weitergeben. Als Feuerstern das Leben erhält, fühlt er einen Stich des bloßen Terrors, Schmerzes und einen roten Blitz. Er denkt, dass es das gewesen ist, was Wieselpfote am Ende seines Lebens durch die schmerzhaften Bisse der Hundemeute erfahren hat, die damals bei den Schlangenfelsen gelebt und Wieselpfote getötet hat. Staffel 3 Verbannt :Er wird von Hellschweif erwähnt, als diese Windpfote von dem Angriff mit den Hunden erzählt. Sie sagt Löwenpfote auch, dass so Lichtherz ihr verwundetes Auge bekommen hat. Staffel 4 Die letzte Hoffnung :Er taucht kurz nach Feuersterns Tod auf. Wieselpfote sagt, er hat Feuerstern eines seiner neun Leben gegeben: Das Geschenk der Lehre. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Wieselpfote wird kurz mit Maispfote im Manga am Ende des Buches gesehen. Rußpfote sagt zu ihnen, dass sie nicht vergessen sollen, die Ältesten nach Zecken abzusuchen. Sonstiges *In Gefährliche Spuren wird er einmal als Wiesenpfote bezeichnet. *Wieselpfotes Vater ist nicht Tigerstern. *Victoria Holmes hält es für möglich, dass Flickenpelz der Vater von Wieselpfote ist. **Auf warriorcats.com ist er bei den Stammbäumen zudem als Flickenpelz' Sohn aufgelistet.warriorcats.com Die Stammbäume der Seite sind laut Vicky jedoch nicht offiziellErin Hunter Chat 4 und zudem auch fehlerhaft, welches gut daran zu erkennen ist, dass Wieselpfote dort als weiblich angezeigt wird und Glanzfell als seine Mutter gelistet wird,warriorcats.com obwohl seine Mutter Goldblüte ist, wodurch die Seite keine Bestätigung geben kann. Familie *Mutter: Goldblüte *Vater: Flickenpelu *Bruder: Unbekanntes getigertes Junges *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerstern *Großmutter: Fleckenschweif *Großvater: Kleinohr *Urgroßmutter: Harepounce *Urgroßvater: Stagleap *Tante: Misteljunges *Onkel: Löwenherz, Schneejunges *Großtante: Einauge *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Halbnichten: Lichtfell, Sparkpaw, Dandelionkit *Halbneffen: Tigerherz, Flammenschweif, Alderheart, Juniperkit Character Art Swiftkit.byTopas.png|Junges Swiftpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Von diesem Tag an, bis er sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird dieser Schüler Wieselpfote heißen. Langschweif, du bist Dunkelstreif Schüler gewesen. Er hat dich gut ausgebildet und du bist zu einem starken und getreuen Krieger geworden. Ich hoffe, du wirst einige dieser Eigenschaften an Wieselpfote weitergeben. Quellen en:Swiftpaw (TPB)fr:Nuage Agilecs:Rychlíkfi:Nopsatassunl:Snelpootes:Zarpa Raudaru:Быстролап Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere